Mandelina Melinda Rorschach
Melinda: “I‘m Melinda. Melinda Rorschach.” Harry: “Harry. Harry Potter.” : ~Melinda and Harry’s introduction to each other on the Hogwarts Express. 　 Mandelina Melinda Potter '''(née '''Rorschach. b 5 August, 1980) is the daughter of Hogwarts alumni turned professor, Nickolias Rorschach, and Hogwarts alumni/Psychic Melinda Rorschach (née Umbridge). Mandelina prefers to be called Melinda in honor of her mother, so everyone abides by her wishes. Unlike most of the others, Melinda grew up in Paris, France. She knew all her life she was a witch and at age eleven she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending school on 1 September, 1991. Melinda was placed in Gryffindor House, alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. She posses a talent for writing, as did her mother, and has begun a novel series titled Lina‘s Adventures: A Young Witches’ Guide to School and Magic., where she chronicles her years at Hogwarts, but changes everyone’s names to avoid any singling out. Another ability Melinda keeps secret is her hidden Psychic abilities, only Harry, Hermione, and Ron know. Melinda also has a pet Wolf Hound named Cerberus who is always around her. Melinda first met Harry, Hermione and Ron aboard the Hogwarts express. She met Harry first and the latter two second. She instantly introduced herself as Melinda, and sparked a quick friendship with Hermione, as she was interested that Melinda was a writer. However, in spite the cool relationship between the four, Hermione and Melinda stepped in the take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved them from a troll on All Hallow's Eve. Harry and Ron were suprised but grateful and four quickly became bes friends. In Melinda’s second year, she helped Harry slay the basilisk that was unleashed upon Hogwarts, despite her deadly fear of snakes. With her Psychic abilities, Melinda was able to sense the presence of the basilisk and therefore help Harry know where it is, and slay it. The following year, Melinda helped Harry and Hermione, by use of the Time Turner, saved Sirius Black from the Demontors and Buckbeak the Hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year, Melinda became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. (Books only). It was also during this year that the Triwizard tournament was held. It is also during this year she began a relationship with a sixth-year from Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. In that same year she fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and after the battle with Voldemort, Melinda confessed her love for Harry. In her final year she participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Melinda, as well as Ron and Hermione, who were a couple, decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and barely survived, the Battle of Hogwarts. Following the Second Wizarding War, Melinda went back to Hogwarts to complete her education. Later she became a well-renowned novelist, having published her books chronicling her seven years at Hogwarts. She eventually married Harry Potter and had four children: James Rayh, who was named after Harry’s father and the alias name in Melinda‘s books, Albus Severus, named after Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Nickolias, named after Harry’s godfather and Melinda’s father, and Lily Luina, named after Harry’s mother and a combination of their good friend Luna Lovegood‘s name and Mandelina. 'Biography' Early Life Melinda Rorschach '(as she lays dying): ''“You will go far in the world of Magic my little darling. No matter what anyone else says otherwise, you‘re a Rorschach, and that‘s all the proof they need. Trust in your magical instincts, they will never lead you astray.” Mandelina “Melinda” is the only daughter of Hogwarts professor, Nickolias Rorschach and his wife, Hogwarts alumni/Psychic Melinda Rorschach. She always knew she was a witch and her mother said she would go far in the Magical world. She eagerly accepted her admittance into Hogwarts and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1991, reading the magic books her mother had written before she passed away. Education at Hogwarts '''Sorting Hat: “Yes. This one is definitely a Rorschach indeed. ''(clears throat) ''Well to be true to Rorschach lineage, this young witch will be placed in…Gryffindor!” Melinda enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favorite subjects were Charms, and Arithmancy, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble were Flying and, later, Defense Against the Dark Arts. When she was called up for sorting, the Sorting Hat mentioned that being true to the Rorschach lineage, placed Melinda in Gryffindor. She proved her rightful place in Gryffindor with her steadfast bravery and loyalty to her friends, Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's Army. It is also likely that the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor in the first place because it reflected her personality and because she chose to be in it, just like Harry chose to not be in Slytherin; on the train, she agrees with Hermione when she said "Gryffindor...sounds by far the best." 'First Year (Sorcerer’s Stone)' “I‘m Melinda Rorschach, just your average young witch.” : ~Melinda’s introduction to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Melinda was a month away from turning twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Melinda informed her new acquaintances about her mother’s work as a novelist and said she was following in her footsteps, explaining why Melinda was seen with numerous journals and quills while aboard the Hogwarts Express. She wished to be a Gryffindor and her wish was granted considering she did get sorted into Gryffindor. She was also revealed to be the daughter of one of Hogwarts’ professors, Nickolias Rorschach, which was also another reason she was sorted into Gryffindor. “…or worse; expelled.” : ~Melinda finishing Hermione’s statement Melinda attached herself to Hermione, and later on, Harry and Ron, following them around and trying to prevent them from breaking school rules and getting into trouble. On one night, she followed them as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch, acting on a tipoff by Malfoy, into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later on, she argued that her spying was to their benefit when she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron had not noticed. The friendship between the four was solidified when, on Halloween in 1991, the four were forced to confront a mountain troll. Unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Melinda spent the night in the girls’ bathroom, comforting a sad Hermione when she overheard Ron making harsh comments about her. The troll made its way into the bathroom they were in, and Harry and Ron came to their rescue, saving them. When Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Quirinus Quirrell, and Nickolias Rorschach arrived at the scene, Melinda and Hermione covered for the boys, claiming they were fighting the troll because they thought they could fight it, having read a great deal about them, and that Ron and Harry had merely come to help them escape. From that point on, the four students were best friends. "From that moment on, Lina and Merioa became their friends. There are some things you can’t share without ending up liking each other, and taking on a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them." ~Description from Melinda’s novel on how she (Lina) and Hermione (Merioa) became friends with Harry (Rayh) and Ron (Thor). The incident with the troll was by no means Melinda’s only adventure in that first year. During the first Quidditch match, Melinda thought that Professor Snape was jinxing Harry, so Hermione set Professor Snape's robes on fire. In the spring of 1992, Hagrid, a friend of Melinda’s, through Harry, managed to procure a dragon egg. Melinda, along with Hermione, Ron and Harry helped Hagrid care for the beast which Hagrid named Norbert. When the dragon was discovered, Melinda and Harry helped smuggle it out of the school to some friends of Ron's elder brother, Charlie Weasley. During the night, they were found, and given detentions. Fearing that Lord Voldemort would return if the Philosopher's Stone, which Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Melinda had divined was hidden in the school, was stolen, Harry decided to steal the Stone first. When he told Melinda that he could go on alone, she rebuffed him. After the foursome passed Fluffy, it was Hermione and Melinda who freed Ron and Harry from a patch of Devil's Snare they had dropped into by conjuring Lumos Solem. She and Hermione used their logic to help Harry solve a potion riddle, and let Harry go on without them. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall, Melinda, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the House Cup that year. Completing her first year at Hogwarts, came the completion of her first novel in her series, Lina‘s Adventures: A Young Witches’ Guide to School and Magic. Her first novel was called Lina‘s Adventures: The Search for the Secret Stone. 'Second Year (Chamber of Secrets)' “Harry! I‘ve missed you over the summer!” : ~Melinda reunites with Harry at the beginning of the second movie. Before she started her second year, Melinda wrote several letters to Harry, all of which were intercepted by Dobby, as the house-elf wanted Harry to believe that his friends had forgotten him in order to prevent his return to Hogwarts. She and her father also accompanied Harry and the Weasley family to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. On Halloween, 1992 Melinda attended Nearly Headless Nick's Death-day Party with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It was also during this where Melinda informed her friends that she is distantly related to Nearly Headless Nick. While heading back upstairs, she followed Harry, who claimed to be hearing voices. They discovered the caretaker's cat petrified and the walls vandalized. Melinda and Hermione began spending all their free time in the Hogwarts Library after she saw the vandalism on the corridor walls indicated that the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened, hoping to read about the legend, but she could not as all the books were checked out. Melinda asked her father for information about the Chamber, which her father dodged the question, saying that the vandalism was more likely a prank. When Harry proposed the theory that Draco Malfoy was the "Heir of Slytherin," Melinda agreed, saying that Malfoy defiantly fit’s the criteria. Melinda and Hermione brewed the Polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as no one used it. Melinda also told Hermione she would take half the blame for helping her steal some needed ingredients from Professor Snape's cupboards. Ron: "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules." Hermione : "Well ''as ''they say,…” Melinda: “ ‘rules were meant to be broken’.” Unfortunately, Melinda was also unable to join Harry and Ron in the ruse with Polyjuice Potion because the robe she obtained from her Slytherin friend, Amelia Dragoens, was tampered with. Melinda’s wolf-hound, Cerberus, had laid on it and Melinda accidentally used Cerberus’ hair in her Polyjuice potion. Melinda grew fur, a snout, a tail, claws, and an unwanted craving for raw meat, and remained in the hospital wing for weeks. Harry and Ron, however, were able to use the potion she brewed to transform into Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively. They entered the Slytherin common room, and through conversation with Draco Malfoy, realized that he was not the Heir of Slytherin, and was not involved in the opening of the Chamber after all. Months after her recovery from the Polyjuice complication, Melinda drew the connection between Harry hearing voices in the walls and him being a Parselmouth, someone who can speak to snakes, she helped Hermione come to the conclusion of the creature in the Chamber being a Basilisk. However she was unable to help Hermione conduct more research due to the fact she came down with a small cold as a side effect to her restoration from the Polyjuice potion. That small cold saved her life as when she was ready to leave, Hermione and another student, Penelope Clearwater, were brought into the Hospital Wing, petrified by the Basilisk. Though she was petrified for the rest of the school year, Hermione was still able to assist Melinda, Harry and Ron, for she had torn out the page on basilisks and scribbled on it pipes, referencing the manner in which the creature had moved around the school undetected. Using this note and other information they had gathered, Harry and Melinda were able to successfully put an end to Lord Voldemort's plans to resurrect his body through his memory stored in an old school diary. During their time in the Chamber of Secrets, Melinda revealed one of her new Psychic abilities, Astral Projection, the ability to separate her spirit from her body. Using this method, Melinda was able to run through the Chamber and locate Ginny Weasley. Before she left, she told Harry that if her body became too much of a burden to leave it somewhere with Cerberus, who had accompanied Harry, Melinda, Ron, and Professor Lockhart, which Harry never did. He carried Melinda’s body on his back until he found her spirit next to Ginny’s unconscious body. She re-united her spirit with her body, but this left her really weak and unable to use any more magic, for she would most likely fall unconscious. In the end, Harry defeated the Basilisk and saved Ginny and Melinda. With the help of Fawks, Dumbledore’s Phoenix, the group was teleported out of the Chamber. Melinda, Harry and Ron received Awards for Special Services to the School and two-hundred points a piece for Gryffindor House. After this second adventure, Melinda titled her second novel, Lina‘s Adventures: The Secret of Harlequin’s Hidden Chamber. That summer, Melinda and Hermione spent the holiday in France with their families. But she still managed to send letters to Harry and Ron. Her letters to Harry were mostly post cards from various countries around Europe, as she, Hermione and thier familes visited other European countries. 'Third Year (Prisoner of Azkaban )' “Ever since I was really little, I‘ve always been afraid of Snakes. And even though the Basilisk was slain last year, I‘m still very afraid of it.” : ~Melinda explains her Boggart, her fear of snakes. : 'Fourth Year (Goblet of Fire)' 'Fifth Year (Order of the Phoenix)' 'Sixth Year (Half-Blood Prince)' 'Seventh Year (The Deathly Hallows) ' Hunting the Horcruxes Hermione: "You said to us once before that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" Ron: "We're with you, whatever happens mate." Melinda: "Because that's what friends do. They stay by eachother 'till the very end." :: ~Melinda, along with Ron and Hermione, vow to help Harry in the Horcrux hunt. Harry, Melinda, Hermione, and Ron all remained committed to their goal to locate and destroy Voldemort's Horecruxes. To protect their families, Hermione altered her parents' memories, Ron transfigured the family ghoul to resemble him. Harry had no need to hide his Aunt and Uncle. Melinda also didn't have a need to hide from her father, seeing as he knew that Melinda would do whatever it took to protect Harry. Nikolias gave his full consent and blessing, only telling his daughter that she better come home alive. Battle of the Seven Potters Melinda and Nikolias, along witht he rest of the Order of the Phoenix, showed up at 4 Private Drive in order to help evacuate him before he turned seventeen. Time at the Burrow Infiltrating the Ministry and obtaining the Locket Ron's Departure Attack at Godric's Hollow Ron's Return and obtaining the Sword of Griffyndor Visit the Lovegood's House Captured by Snatchers and the Skirmish at Malfoy Manner Escape and Dobby's Death Shell Cottage and the Break-In at Gringotts Battle at Hogwarts Endgame Later Life ~Melinda explains her Boggart, her fear of snakes.PhysicalPP Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Possesions Relationships Media Etymology Behind the Scenes Apearences Category:LiveActionOC Category:Female OC Category:BookSeries OC